badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Sun Travel Ritual
Have you ever wondered about the true nature of the sun? The sun: a star that’s 149.6 million kilometers apart from our planet. Bathed in endless heat, it is responsible for our very existence. Separated by this massive distance, they say that traveling there and returning alive is impossible. Scientists think that the sun’s surface is composed of heat waves that descend until it reaches its core. That theory is completely false, for I have been to the sun several times. I have journeyed to every layer of the sun, from the top to the bottom. I have also discovered a secret base in the sun’s core for you to survive in. Now I’ll tell you how to travel to the core and then you can witness the sun’s secrets for yourself. But a word of warning: you must never attempt to stop the ritual until you have finished or you’ll find yourself in an unknown dimension. Some of these dimensions can be quite cruel, so I say this again: do not turn back under any circumstances. You can also do this ritual as many times as you wish. There are no limitations. The good news about this ritual is that you only require two simple items: a notepad and a pen. Any writing store should sell pens and notepads. To start the ritual, you must head to any area crowded with at least 10000 people, or it won’t work. Somewhere like Times Square on New Year’s Eve. The time also has to be exactly 11:59pm, so be prepared. You will be traveling worlds to get there so no one will notice your actions. Once you feel ready, journey to the location. When you arrive, go to the center of the area and get out your pen and notepad. As soon as the time hits 11:59, quickly shout as loud as you can the phrase, “Ina fatar ganin gaskiya nau'i na zafi, don Allah kai ni can.” If you did it correctly then you should hear three gunshots go off in quick succession, despite there being no guns nearby. As soon as you hear the last shot do not hesitate; quickly glance at your notepad. You will notice that the paper on the first page will now appear to have several odd shapes on it, maybe even some that you have never seen before. There will be one shape that will always resemble the sun. The size and the location of it will always change randomly every time you attempt the ritual. The shape will also be emitting a glowing yellow color to assist you in finding it. When you find it, quickly use your pen and shade in the entire shape. Now do you see why I told you not to waste any time on the previous steps? The more time you waste on these steps, the less time you have here. If you do fail the ritual, you better start running. You have provoked the fire gods and they are now out for your blood. They will torture you in the most painful ways imaginable if they catch up to you. However, if you do succeed in locating and coloring the shape within the time limit, everything will seem to be vanishing before your eyes. After 1 minute of this, a man that appears to be made out of fire will suddenly teleport in front of you in a ball of fire. Be polite to him as he is a fire god of great power. He will walk towards you and ask, “Kada ka so ganin gaskiya ikon a cikin zafi?” This is your final chance to back out. If that is your desire then say “I have seen enough; release me this instant, man of flames.” After saying this he will greet you with a look of pure sadness. He will then respond with “Zama tafi sa'an nan, da ba ka shirya ba.” You will then lose consciousness and will awake on your bed, with no memory of the day’s events. If you agree, simply say “Yes, take me to the inferno.” He will greet you with the most sinister grin you have ever witnessed and then respond with “Sa'an nan sai gã ikon da zafi, da halin kirki.” The man will then perform a series of strange gestures in the air with his hands and feet. When the last gesture is done, you will hear a spinning sound and a green portal will appear right in front of you. The man will then vanish in a ball of fire before your very eyes. Once you feel prepared for the journey, step though the portal. You are now in the zone world. You will see a variety of paintings floating on both sides of you that will seem to go on endlessly. Every one of these paintings is a portal that will lead you to a different planet once activated. To activate a portal you simply have to knock on it three times like when you are knocking on a door. To proceed from here, look for a painting that has a picture of the sun on it and activate it. When the portal opens up, quickly step though. Be careful, the energy of the portal will constantly pull you forward and if you miss your destination, you will keep flying until the portal steals your life force completely. You will still be alive but as an empty soul, bound to this place for eternity. You can try to exit from a different painting but you never know what horrors could be lurking on the other side. If you are successful, you will arrive in a room the size of an average bedroom that seems to be connected to several more rooms. Congratulations, you have officially traveled to the sun’s core in one piece. You are now in the base that I have discovered. If you look around in the room you have arrived in, you should notice that the walls are composed of a purple and sparkling material. You should also see a giant drawer with loads of books in it. Who wrote them is a mystery to me. In their pages, they outline everything that the creators have ever discovered and documented about the hidden secrets of the sun. Go ahead and read them, these aren’t booby trapped or anything. If the books don’t convince you, go to the east wing and look for a door labeled “Exit to the Sun.” You can always go see with your own eyes what secrets the sun truly hides. Oh, and one last thing. If you ever want to return to your world simply shout “Earth” three times and you will be teleported to the place where you first undertook the ritual. Now excuse me, I have to focus on escaping this dreadful place. Happy learning and enjoy your stay, traveler. Written by Skyrim90000. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Pretense Category:Rituals